miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Delilah Boshika/White Doe
Delilah Boshika/White Doe is the White Deer Miraculous holder and is roleplayed by White Quail, or whitebird226. Appearance Delilah is a few inches taller then average for her age, and has skin that is slightly paler then average. Her hair is a light chestnut brown that she can sit on when it is worn down, though she usually wears it up. Her bangs are long and she usually covers one eye with them, in an effort to go unnoticed. White Doe has a simple, tight white body suit, as is normal. On her head, she has large, white deer's ears and two golden horn-like nubs. Her suit also has a little white tail, and her nose and eyes are covered by a pale grey mask. She has darker grey gloves and knee-boots with sharp iron toes, as well as a thick grey belt with her golden lantern hanging off it. The pouch carries her silver, Swiss Army-style pocket knife. Delilah's Miraculous is a black scrunchie with five black beads. When transformed, the scrunchie turns white. During the five-minute countdown, each hoof-like bead turns white. Personality Delilah is very shy. She's scared of speaking with strangers, those she doesn't know very well, and even just of answering questions in class. She believes that if she makes one mistake, everyone will remember and judge her for it. Thus, she is terrified of drawing attention to herself. However, she was quite the social butterfly before something happened in fourth grade, and has kept a few of her friends. When near close friends, she isn't quite as shy. In fact, she's even bubbly, playful, and talkative. However, most of her friends have moved away since then and she now rarely speaks to anyone. White Doe has very few personality differences from Delilah. She's still scared of doing anything too heroic (at least, when civilians are watching) and generally only makes last-minute movements in self defense. She's no leader, and though she isn't officially in an alliance with any other heroes, she does tend to hang around them and help them out. She isn't a big fan of Akuma battles and will express her distaste if one interrupts her, and doesn't care all that much if her identity is discovered. Kwami Delilah's Kwami is Kiire, the White Deer kwami. Kiire uses female pronouns, and is bold and outspoken. She is a daredevil and will easily become fed up with those who won't do anything risky. She's also very impatient and can come off as rude. Kiire's favorite food is baby carrots. Relationships Kiire: Kiire is Delilah's Kwami. However, Delilah and Kiire currently have a very... spotty, relationship. Murderous heroes: Delilah fears them and tends to stay away. Daniel Boshika/Fighter Squirrel: Delilah and Daniel are practically siblings, and she is the only one allowed to call him Danny. She also bosses him around a lot, despite being younger. As for Fighter Squirrel, she has no major relationships with him yet. Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Female Category:Hero